Fegelein Execution Scene
The Fegelein Execution Scene is a scene in Downfall that is used frequently in parodies. In Downfall Outside the Führerbunker Hermann Fegelein is being escorted by Peter Högl and his squad. The squad stops and orders Fegelein to do the same. Fegelein turns around, while Högl cocks his gun. Knowing he will be executed, Fegelein quickly buttons his shirt cleanly and does the Hitler Salute (by shouting "Heil Hitler!") one more time before Högl shoots him. After Fegelein drops dead, Högl and his squad leave. In Parodies This scene is quite popular among Untergangers for it depicts Fegelein being gunned down, even though he is one of the most popular characters. Given Fegelein's capacity for antics, however, a plot twist is usually employed depicting Fegelein being invincible, feigning his death or somehow returning from the dead. A number of parodies are based around Hitler trying to work out a plan to catch Fegelein and put an end to his antics, and the scene of Fegelein's execution is simply used as Hitler's idea of how his plan will work. Usually, the actual attempt to catch Fegelein occurs off-screen, and often the parody ends with Hitler learning that Fegelein escaped or survived by some other means. Hitler Rants Parodies often uses this scene with Hitler's face pasted over Högl's to show Hitler himself shooting Fegelein, like in his 2014 World Cup series. At the end of his parodies Hitler's Deathday and Hitler reacts to France beating Germany 2-0 and Hitler get trolled on his birthday, he pastes Hitler's face over Fegelein's and Fegelein's face over Högl's to show Fegelein shooting Hitler. In Fegelein: The Lost Tapes' Viva La Fegel 3, Fegelein created portals (from the video game) on his body to redirect the bullets shot at him to Hitler. In some cases, small parts of this scene may be used for other purposes. For example, the shot of Peter Högl loading and firing his gun has occasionally been edited so that instead of Fegelein, he is shooting at someone else, such as Justin Bieber. Occasionally, the earlier parts of the scene involving Fegelein in bed have been used as well. Fegelein's actual death and Högl's shooting only last for one second. By having these scenes repeated, you can make them longer. When Fegelein shouts "Heil Hitler" before he is executed, the subtitle is usually changed to some sort of cursing (i.e. "Fuck Hitler!"). Transcript Trivia *Except for Fegelein and Högl, every major character, especially Adolf Hitler, are absent. *This is the last scene featuring Fegelein in the film, obviously because he is killed. *There are only two lines of dialogue. *Goof: In the segment where Fegelein is executed, no bullet wounds or blood appear on his uniform when the bullets hit him. Also, the weapon does not eject any empty cartridge cases while it is being fired. **Or maybe Fegelein really can't be killed. **If Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation can not kill Fegelein then maybe nothing can. *According to Find a GraveHermann Fegelein-findagrave.com, it states that Fegelein was shot in the neck in real life while in the movie he was shot in the chest. **This may or may not be correct and that the way he died may be unknown at this point. **Also it was identified that maybe an SS Scharführer of Hitler shot him in real life. *Rochus Misch claimed to know the identity of Fegelein's killer, although he refused to reveal his name till his death. Gallery Heil Hitler!.PNG|Fegelein before getting gunned down by Högl. Hogl kills Fege.jpg|Högl shoots Fegelein. Reference Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript